The Jealousy of An Angel
by LunaStories
Summary: Zoro was jealous. Again. This and that leads to more things but in the end, everything works out... Starring Sanji as God. Short summary but you should still try reading it. Warnings: Zoro and Sanji fluff, Humor. Read if you dare...


**A/N: Hi readers! This was the one shot I was talking about. xD My inspiration for this story was because of one joke... I will put that joke in the story but if you still don't understand it then I will explain it to you guys at the end of the story :) Enjoy!**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own heaven nor do I own One Piece.**  
**Warnings: Er...there is fluff. Blame it on my romantic mind...xD There's also humor. Read if you dare :D There is also a bit of OOC Zoro, because a jealous Zoro is kind of hard to do...and I wanted to make him cute so...xD**

The Jealousy of An Angel.

xxxxxx

Zoro broke the doorknob as he rushed into Sanji's office, out of breath. He had been trying to find this damn room for two hours so he was quite cranky, add on the fact that he had just heard some unpleasant rumors about Sanji...well, it was enough to make him snap.

Sanji, who had been working on some paperwork peacefully, looked up to glare at the stupid Marimo head that had interrupted him.

"What do you want?" sighed Sanji in annoyance, this was the fourth door this month... He leaned back in his chair and used one hand to tiredly run it through his hair. He had been working all day and he was also very cranky. Being god was not an easy job after all, it involved a lot of paperwork but the ladies... Sanji's annoyed exterior changed into one of extreme perversion before turning calm again.

Zoro raised an eyebrow at the sudden changes in expression but he was pretty much used to it so he chose to ignore it and focus on the current situation,

"What do I want? You know what I want." Zoro glared at Sanji and Sanji matched his stare but he also had a look of confusion on him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Now move along and go mate with the plants or something. I have work to do." Sanji waved a hand toward Zoro, signaling him to get out of his room. But Zoro just stood there refusing to move, he wasn't going anywhere unless he got an explanation from Sanji.

Sanji stared at Zoro for a while before giving up, he knew that judging by Zoro's personality, he wouldn't go away unless he got what he wanted.

"Fine." said Sanji as he folded his hands together on the table and leaned in. "What do you want?"

Zoro sneered at him and replied "I heard you kissed that new angel, Nami."

Sanji sighed again and putting one hand on his forehead, frowned and said "Zoro, not this again. It was only a kiss on her hand, nothing more."

"I don't care. If we're together then you can't do things like that." Zoro pouted and looked to the side, he hated when Sanji did that, it made him feel insecure.

"Well, in the beginning I told you before that I would not stop doing things like this. Women are delicate creatures and they deserve to be complimented and loved." Sanji crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. Like he was going to let Zoro boss him around.  
_No way in Hell._ Thought Sanji determinedly. _Or errr...heaven. Since we're in heaven it should be heaven not hell... Oh whatever! It means the same thing._

While Sanji was busy having his internal argument, Zoro spoke again, breaking Sanji's thoughts.

"But...I don't like you doing that." _I'm afraid you'll cheat on me, leave me._ Zoro thought sadly, but he was not going to voice his suspicions out. After all, Sanji hated people like that and no matter how much he liked to annoy the curly idiot he didn't want Sanji to hate him.

"Listen. I told you already that I won't stop doing it. Now leave me alone. I need to finish this paperwork." Sanji was starting to get angry more than annoyed. He really did need to get this paperwork done...

"You'll cheat on me." said Zoro, finally giving up and voicing his insecurities.

"Oh for the love of myself! I told you already that I would NOT and I repeat NOT cheat on you! Would you just give it up already?" Sanji raised his voice but this was only because Zoro had dared to suspect him. Sure, he doted on other women a lot but he only loved Zoro, how dare that moss-head suspect him? Didn't he trust him...?

Zoro's expression darkened as his anger also grew. How could Sanji do this to him? He never looked at other people, only Sanji. Every time he looked at another girl with those ridiculous hearts in his eyes, every time he kissed or hugged another girl, his jealousy grew so thick that he feared he would drown in it.

Sanji noticed this and walked over to Zoro; putting one hand on his shoulder, he said "Zoro, why won't you believe me? Trust me. I would never cheat on you."

Zoro crossed his arms and stubbornly said "I don't believe in God."

Sanji rolled his eyes at this. I mean, how can you not believe in God when you're an angel and you're dating God? "But I'm God." said Sanji bluntly, if he didn't want to believe it then let him.

"Exactly." replied Zoro. "I can't trust you."

This time, Sanji decided to use the tactic he had come up with several days ago and wrapping his arms around Zoro said "I swear to myself that I will not cheat on you. I love you."

Zoro blushed and stood there still as a statue; Sanji never acted like this so he didn't know what to do.

_Great. _Snickered Sanji silently in his head. _This is just how I expected him to react, now for the finishing touch._

Sanji looked up at Zoro through his eyelashes and said "Now do you believe me?"

Zoro swallowed at how seductive he looked and replied "Nope, I still don't believe in God."

Sanji frowned, annoyed that the result was not what he wanted. _Now for Plan B._ Thought Sanji as he started to unattach himself from Zoro but was stopped when Zoro wrapped his arms around Sanji in a tight hug forcing Sanji's head onto Zoro's chest.

_What is he doing? _Thought Sanji as he brought a leg up, readying it to kick Zoro away.

"I don't believe in God, but, I believe in you. I believe in Sanji." Murmured Zoro next to Sanji's ear and Sanji stopped his actions. This time, it was Sanji's turn to blush as his pale complexion turned a brilliant red. _Baka, isn't that the same thing?_ Thought Sanji, but nevertheless, he tightened his hold on Zoro.

When Sanji realized he was blushing, he chastised himself and regained his composure quickly. _Luckily Zoro didn't see that, or else it would inflate his ego drastically._

Unfortunately for Sanji, Zoro had seen it and he smirked at the accomplishment. He started pushing Sanji towards the desk and before Sanji realized it, he was laying with half his body on the desk. Zoro loomed over Sanji and put both hands on either side of him on the desk so he couldn't escape.

When Sanji saw the smirk on Zoro's face, his eyes widened as he realized what Zoro wanted.

"Uh, uh. No. I need to finish my paperwork." said Sanji as he tried to push Zoro off of him.

"What? Is there anything wrong with wanting to have a make out session on the desk?" Zoro's smirk widened when Sanji fought harder to escape, he really loved it when Sanji was all feisty like this.

"No, there's nothing wrong with that, it's what happens afterwards that worries me." Sanji finally succeeded in bending one of his legs and tried to kick Zoro but before he could, Zoro used both his legs to trap Sanji's legs.

"Oh? And what exactly is it that happens afterwards?" Zoro asked, although he knew all too well what would happen.

"Sex." replied Sanji bluntly as he gave up trying to escape. _I will find a way later._ Thought Sanji confidently, though given his current situation, there wasn't really much he could be confident about.

"And is there anything wrong with wanting sex as compensation for all those times you made me jealous?" asked Zoro as he nuzzled Sanji's hair and whispered it into his ear.

Sanji shivered at the contact and unconsciously leaned into it while wrapping his arms around Zoro's neck.

Zoro hummed in approval and gently bit Sanji's ear, nibbling it as if it was a piece of candy.

"But this is the desk." Sanji breathed out between moans as Zoro's hands roamed around his body.

"Exactly." replied Zoro as he captured Sanji's mouth in his, drawing a slight whimper from him.

"K-Kinky bastard." moaned Sanji once his mouth was released.

"Thank you." murmured Zoro as he started licking Sanji's neck. "My pleasure."

Suddenly the door banged open and a man with a very long nose and black curly hair appeared with some papers in hand exclaiming "Sir, are you done...yet...?"

When the man realized what was happening he quickly bowed said "Sorry for interrupting, please continue." and closed the door again. Once he did, he bolted, screaming "My eyes! my eyes!" the whole time.

Sanji was frozen in shock while Zoro just chuckled and said "You heard what the man said? Let's continue." He leaned in to capture Sanji's mouth in his again but was stopped by a foot in his face.

"Get off." Sanji whispered with a murderous aura around him.

"Uhhh..." Zoro let go and slowly backed off, reaching for the door. When Sanji was like this, it usually meant weeks in bed tending to the wounds he would inflict.

It was too late for Zoro though as Sanji towered over him and proceeded to beat the living daylights out of him.

And that is why to this day, the door to God's office is reinforced steel with three locks and a sign that says: Marimos not allowed.

_Fin~_  
**A/N: So I hope you guys liked it! Please review and tell me what you think about it! xD **  
**So as promised, the joke(It's not really a joke though, more like a phrase.) that started all this was the phrase 'for the love of myself' to replace 'for the love of god". My friend was in a play and he played God so he started to say things like that all the time. For example, he started saying 'Oh myself' instead of saying 'Oh my god'.I thought it was amusing so I wanted to try putting it in a story :D Oh yeah, and some of you may be curious about what Plan B is but as you all know, Sanji didn't really think things out too much (since it was at the moment) so it's really simple. He was going to knock out Zoro and induce amnesia on him so he would forget everything about the kiss with Nami and leave him alone. Pretty simple plan right? xD Hope you guys enjoyed it! Bye bye!**


End file.
